Getting Money
Getting money is incredibly easy, depending on the food you're selling. This mini-page will tell you how to get money, and how to get it easily--along with the best & popular foods to sell. The first thing you may be asking... How do you even get money? Well, the answer, & the best way, is simply by selling food and resources. Scroll down this page to find out how to sell things. Below are popular foods, the best & the worst to sell. The first food is meat. Meat is incredibly easy to farm & get. Simply killing mobs that are found in all maps will give you 10 pieces of meat per mob and gives your dragon 3 hunger points. They also sell for a lot of money, well, that is, if you have a lot of meat. They sell for $5 per meat. Also, if you are a starter/newbie and have a dragon with at least 1000 health or more, try going to the Grasslands and farm mobs for meat. Since you get 10 meat per mob you kill, 2000 meat is already $10k. Great type of food to farm for newbies! While finding or farming the foods below (peaches, pears, & onions) beware of mobs! They do tons of damage to your dragon even if you're dragon has 4000 health or over. Try or start farming on your dragon just incase! The Dexyn is a great dragon for farming on land. Second is the Peach. A great choice for feeding your dragon. It gives your dragon 15 hunger points. It's found in the green bushes in the Jungle map and it's pretty easy to find. It sells for $30 per peach. Highly recommended for farming! Third is the Pear. It's an amazing choice for both feeding your dragon and getting money. It's an easy resource to get & sells for lots of money. It gives your dragon 18 hunger points! Find it in the blue bushes in the Tundra map. It sells for $40 per pear. Very highly recommended as well! Onions are a "Meh" type of food. They are found in the red bushes in the Volcano map. They don't give your dragon lots of hunger points, despite this food found in an expensive map. It gives your dragon only 7 hunger points per onion, and they sell for only $10. Prickly Pears are the over all best, but are found late-game in the Desert, found by clicking cacti. They sell for 60 coins each and are fairly common, about as common in cacti as pears in Tundra bushes or apples in Grassland bushes. Max Revive Crystals are a good option as well, but you might spend time getting them, unless you have quite a few on your base. They fully replenish your dragon's hunger & health. It's other counterparts, Revive Crystals & Crystal Treats, can be found in all maps & found in floating islands. They can be sold for a lot of money if you have a lot of the crystals themselves. Revive Crystals give your dragon 5 hunger points & fully replenish its health. Crystal treats give your dragon 10 hunger points, but does not sell for more than Revive Crystals. Apples are one of the worst foods to sell. Don't waste your time on them! They give your dragon only 1 hunger point. You should feed them to your dragons only if you're a starter or newbie to the game, or if you want to feed your Rocirus. Further information about earning money through farming can be found on this google spreadsheet. This lists all of the farmable items, taking the investment cost and the outcome of an hourly harvest into count. Credit to Wheelioss for providing this spreadsheet. Selling Items Now that you know about some things that are good to sell, how do you sell the things you have gathered? Well, it's rather easy! First, go to the shop. Then, look for the item you want to sell. Once you've found it, click on it. If you have the item in your inventory, there will be an option to sell it. The 'Sell' option will be right next to the 'Buy' button (as if it wasn't obvious enough). Clicking the 'Sell' option will give you the amount of money listed next to the words 'Sell'. The amount of money next to 'Sell' is how much one of the particular item is worth. Category:Money Category:Farming Category:Food Category:Selling